Pay Grades
Pay grades are used by the Uniformed Services of the United Stars to determine wages and benefits based on the corresponding military rank of a member of the services. While different titles or ranks may be used among the different uniformed services, pay grades are uniform and equivalent between the services and can be used to quickly determine seniority among a group of members from different services. They are also essential when determining a member's entitlements such as basic pay and allowances. History Shortly after the founding of the UnionThe four founding members of the Union were the United Earth, Saran, Pan Saran, and Ult societies. it was decided to consolidate the individual uniformed services into seven branches. The Sarans, Pan Sarans and Ult each had the equivalent of a Space Navy, an Army or a Marine Corp, and three to five "non combat uniformed services" while the United Earth uniformed services comprised of five combat branches (The previous three, a "Space Force" and a "System Defense Force" and one non combat branch. Since the United Earth Military had been the one active most recently, it was decided to keep all five branches - the Space Force was kept by a single vote in the Assembly committee that was assigned the task of organizing the United Stars of the Galaxy Uniformed Service. The non combat previous uniformed services were placed into the Public Health Service Commissioned Corps or the Sci Corps. As part of creating the United Stars of the Galaxy Uniformed Forces, it was decided to make use of an idea from the United Earth Uniformed Forces - Pay Grades. This was a compromise developed after an initial idea of creating a completely consolidated rank structure received strong opposition from two of the leaders in the United Earth militaryObrock Mc Elligott and Richard Stahl agreed that if a consolidated rank structure was chosen it should be based on United Earth's military, but disagreed on the which branch to base the ranks - McElligott wanted them mostly based on Navy ranks and Stahl wanted them based on Marine Corps ranks. Current Status Pay grades are divided into three groups: enlisted (E), warrant officer (W), and officer (O). Enlisted pay grades begin at E-1 and finish at E-12The top enlisted member of in each branch of service receives a temporary rank of E-12s while occupying that position. It reverts to an E-12 rank after that member finishes their term as top enlisted; warrant officer pay grades begin at W-1 and finish at W-7; and officer pay grades begin at O-1 and finish at O-12The officer in charge of each branch of service receives a temporary rank of O-12S while occupying that position. The officer's rank reverts to their previous one upon the end of their appointment, if they choose, or is forced to step down. When it was created, the rank of Admiral Captain was also given the pay grade of O-12s.. Not all of the uniformed services use all of the grades; for example, the Navy does not use the grade W-1, the Space Force, Public Health Service and Sci Corps do not use any of the warrant grades. Members in pay grades O-1, O-2, and O-3 with more than four years of prior cumulative service in an enlisted or warrant officer grade are paid increased wages using the special pay grades of O-1E, O-2E, and O-3E, respectively. This benefit does not affect their rank and is used simply for reward and incentive purposes in recognition of their prior enlisted experience. Enlisted pay grades Warrant officer pay grades Officer pay grades Notes: Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Armed Forces Category:Military Terms Category:Military Rank